Just Be Friends
by owling puppet
Summary: Aomine and Kise used to be a thing. But unfortunately, that was all in the past and they just remained as friends until the very end.


Aomine Daiki was a blue-head, tan and muscular. He was really good at basketball, as it was his passion. He was not at all good looking, as girls usually rejected him ever since he had laid his eyes on his first crush. Since he was rejected a lot, he decided he'd keep all his feelings to himself. But that was changed when he met Kise Ryouta, the good-looking blonde model. Kise made his heart jump at the slightest touch from him. The feeling he had when he met Kise was different from the other girls. Sometimes, he'd try to shake off the feeling but he always failed to do so. Trying to shake it off just helped develop his feelings more.

When Aomine just felt like he couldn't keep his love for Kise anymore, he confessed everything to Kise while they were alone between two shelves of books in the library. It was so awkward but he couldn't stop himself. It was like as if his heart was trying to control his mouth instead of his brain, which was- logically speaking- impossible.

But love made the impossible things possible.

Aomine could hear his heart thumping loudly against his ribcage when he had finished confessing. He was scared at that time; scared that Kise would start to avoid him like all the other girls before. But what happened was something he did not expect. Never had it crossed in his mind that this scene would happen, after everything that happened to him.

Kise had kissed him fully on the lips.

Aomine thought that confessions always failed, that no one would surely love him in that way. But Kise changed everything. Aomine had more trust in himself and he became more confident, expressing his feelings more often. Sooner, the whole basketball team (and every single one of Kise's fans too- but that's no surprise), including the Generation of Miracles, found out about it and were okay with it, and even some congratulated them like Akashi, who said, "Congratulations, Daiki, Ryouta, I will allow you to be together, but lessen the PDA at least, okay? Especially when we're training," which led to a blushing Aomine and a beaming Kise who both had said thank you. Kuroko also congratulated them, and his words, though said in a monotone voice, stuck to Aomine's mind. Not because they were special, since during that time only Kise's words were special to him, but because it was something that he wished happened but did not, as things hindered them to do so.

"Congratulations, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, I hope you'll have a happy ever after like all those princesses."

Kise had shouted something about not being the princess after that, and he remembered that they had a small debate as to who was the princess in the relationship. Aomine won, as he almost let slip that they had been doing that and Kise was the bottom whenever they were on it. Kise was able to clamp Aomine's mouth shut of course, because apparently, Aomine forgot that they were in the presence of the Generation of Miracles during that time. After that, Kise was blushing so hard that he looked like a tomato, and Aomine laughed loudly at that time, hugging Kise and spraying kisses on his face in front of everybody else.

Back to Kuroko's line, Aomine had always thought about that. He had always smiled thinking about it and thinking about their future as a couple. They would live together under one roof, and do as they please, and they could even adopt a child if they wanted to. He was so happy at that time, as he was so sure that they would never separate, and that they'd be together 'till death.

But like as if a witch had come to curse Aurora, they broke up, and separated to different ways. The difference between these two tales? Aurora had a happy ever after, while Aomine and Kise didn't. Kise went to Kaijou and Aomine went to Touou, and then and there they separated.

Kise had less time to spend with Aomine because of all the homework, projects and basketball practices, and his parents also found out about his relationship with Aomine thanks to his fans. Kise's parents were against Kise and Aomine being together, and though Aomine said they could always escape together in the future or something of the sort, Kise refused. It seemed like he loved his parents more than he loved Aomine. And so Aomine broke up with Kise. They were both sad, unwilling even, to break up, and both were devastated after they did so. While Aomine seemed okay, he wasn't really fine. He kept on skipping practice and became so stupid, so prideful, though he really didn't know why. Maybe he wanted to prove to Kise that he was the best for him, that they shouldn't have broken up. Maybe he also wanted to be known to everyone, to show not only Kise, but also his parents, that he wasn't just a simple, plain old student, and he was also good at something. Soon, everyone knew about the break up and the fans were increasing once more.

But the time came when they had to face each other on the court. Aomine tried his best not to show any emotion, and from what he could see, Kise was perfectly fine, still his normal, jolly self. Aomine's heart broke at this, though he did not show anyone. He continued playing as to how he usually plays; his confident, lazy self. But as the game pushed through and Kaijou was having a hard time scoring some points, Kise decided to distract him, or so it seemed to Aomine.

"I'll stop being your follower."

To anyone else, it was just a simple sentence from a fan to a person he looks up to, but to Aomine, he felt like as if it had a deeper meaning to it. It was like as if Kise was saying he was already over everything, that he had moved on and probably liked some normal, beautiful girl, a girl who is the very opposite of him.

For the rest of the game, Aomine became distracted. Kise was able to copy his moves perfectly and his heart broke, shattering into small, tiny pieces. After the game, he swore to himself in his room that he would do his best to get over everything.

And so time flew by, years passed and they already have jobs. Aomine was now a police officer, a major. Kise was of course, a model, and a very popular one too. The two of them haven't met much since they were too preoccupied with their jobs. Aomine saw Kuroko and Kagami (who were living under one roof as a couple, much to his jealousy) the most since they lived near his apartment. Kuroko was a kindergarten teacher while Kagami played for the JABBA.

One day, during Aomine's day off, he decided to stop by a small cafe. While he was waiting for his drink, he saw a mob of girls around a blonde person with shades. Probably to hide his identity, whoever he is. "Stupid girls; they only go for looks as always," Aomine muttered under his breath as he watched the blonde suffer from all his fans.

A few minutes later, the blonde was able to dismiss the crowd and go in, to only find himself being stared at. The blonde went to the counter to order whatever he was ordering, then much to Aomine's surprise, the blonde sat across him, beaming a great, big grin that made Aomine wonder if his jaw didn't hurt like that. "Uhm..." Aomine said smartly.

The blonde removed his glasses, and Aomine froze.

It was Kise.

"Aominecchi! It's been so long since..." Kise did not finish his sentence. Aomine understood why. Even though he did his best to forget about Kise, he was reminded of everything again. He didn't want to, but life probably wanted to laugh at him and brought Kise to him.

"What's up, Kise?" Aomine started in his usual tone of voice, though was kind of forced. He could feel the envious stares of Kise's fans.

Kise laughed a little and said, "My fans are increasing slowly but carefully. I think some people in other countries are also becoming my fans. Weird, huh?"

"If it's you?" Aomine snorted, "Nah, I find that normal."

The waitress brought Kise and Aomine's drink. Aomine got a coffee late while Kise got a mocha frappe. They both slurped their drinks for a while before Kise asked, "How are you, Aominecchi?"

"I'm okay, you?"

"With all these fans of mine, I'm okay."

There was an awkward silence except for the sound of slurping again.

"You still single?" Aomine mentally slapped himself at the embarrassing and stupid question.

To his surprise again, Kise replied, "Yeah, you?"

"What do you think? Nah, no one likes me," Aomine said. He added, "I'm too ugly and stupid anyway," under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Aominecchi!"

"It was nothing!"

"Aominecchi is being shy!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Whatever," Aomine grumbled and Kise laughed, his perfect voice ringing in Aomine's ears. He opened his mouth, about to say something, when he decided against it and closed his mouth instead. He wanted to tell Kise he missed him, but at the same time, he didn't want to. It was confusing and it made Aomine's head hurt. He just stared a Kise, who was happily sipping his drink. His eyes traveled from Kise's perfect hair, his eyes, and then his lips, which looked so tempting, so kissable. His eyes then slowly trailed down to his beautiful, white, perfect neck...

Aomine could feel his heart beating horribly fast. He knew this feeling. It was like deja vu; his heart was beating for Kise again. _No_, he thought, _I thought I was over him already_. Aomine knew now, that he really wasn't over him yet. He wondered for a moment if Kise was really over him before a voice inside his head reminded him what Kise told him in their game before.

A few minutes of a bit more talking, asking questions about life, bringing up memories (with the whole basketball club in Teiko), and some debates, arguments and laughters, Kise had to go already. After Kise had bade goodbye and went on ahead, Aomine also went back home as he didn't feel like going anywhere anymore.

During that night, Aomine wished he had told Kise everything. He wished told Kise about how he missed him, how he wished they could go back to how they were and how he wanted to live out the dreams to live with Kise he had before. But he didn't, and he didn't know whether he should really feel hurt or feel relieved that he decided to keep everything to himself. He didn't know though, that during that night, Kise was also thinking of the same stuff as he was. Both of them still truly loved each other until now, but were too shy to bring up the past to try to relive them again and ended up keeping their feelings. If only one of them tried to tell the other something, even just a little, then maybe they could've been together again and they could've even married and lived together.

But alas, they decided to just be friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! So this was a small thing that I made ages ago for a story. But unluckily, I had no more time to finish that fanfic, so as I really wanted to delete the fanfiction but not this, I decided that I would just post this as a one-shot. And no, it's definitely not based on "Just be Friends" by Megurine Luka. Well, maybe. But just a little; the story of Just be Friends is way different than this. <strong>

**Criticisms are welcome, as long as it's said in a nice way. c:  
>Thank you for reading!<br>Hope you liked it in some way!**


End file.
